


Moonlight Discussions

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nighttime discussion between the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Discussions

Starsky rolled over and regarded Hutch's still form next to him in bed. The room was dark, and he couldn’t make any of his partner’s features. 

"Do you want kids, babe?" Starsky asked in a quiet whisper. 

"What?" Hutch questioned, his voice deep and drowsy. 

"Do you want kids?" Starsky questioned again. 

"I'd rather have a dog." Hutch scoffed, amused.

"Come on, Hutch; be serious, do you want kids?" Starsky pressed. He was unsure as to why he had a sudden need to know his partner’s opinion on procreation. 

"We don't really have the complimentary parts to do that, pal." Hutch laughed, and let out a yawn.

"Come on. Seriously, are you ever upset that we can't have kids?" 

"Honestly, I don't really spend much time thinking about it," Hutch paused, turning to his side to face his partner. “Do you spend a lot of time thinking about it?"

Starsky shrugged. "I donno. I guess I haven't really thought much about it either. Well... until today." 

"It isn't a big deal, Starsk," Hutch smiled, as he reached out and took his lover's hand, squeezing tightly. 

Starsky squeezed Hutch’s hand in return, and laced their fingers together, before laying a kiss on the knuckles.

"Yeah, but... I donno… just something about seeing you around Guy the last couple a days,” Starsky whispered, “it just got me thinking about it. Kids. I guess it makes me a little sad; that there won't be little kids running around that look like you. All blue eyes and blonde hair… Little blonde blintzes." 

Hutch groaned. He pulled his hand from Starsky's grip and lay on his back. 

"God... Now you just sound like my parents." 

"Well, don't ya want kids?" Starsky asked again; eyes wide, tone serious.

"I want you," Hutch replied, exasperated. He was exhausted, crabby, and he wanted this conversation to end. 

"What if that isn't enough for you?" Starsky pressed; finally verbalizing his deepest fear. "What if someday you wake up, look back on all of this, and think that it was a mistake?" 

So, that's what this is all about. Hutch smiled. He turned and smoothed his hand through his partner's curls. 

"Baby, I promise you, that is never going to happen." 

"But what if it does?" Starsky pressed. 

"But it won't, and I don't want kids. Never really have, and I don't think I ever will." 

"Come on. You can't really mean that. You never wanted kids. Like ever?" Starsky sounded unconvinced. 

Hutch shook his head. "No. Not really. I mean, maybe I thought about it a little when Van and I were married. But it was it was more of something was expected of me, not something that I actually wanted." 

Hutch paused, thoughtfully, before whispering. "But as you know that didn't happen. Thank god. I can’t imagine trying to raise a kid with her. Besides Hutchinsons make terrible parents." 

Starsky looked at Hutch, crestfallen. 

"So, you're saying that you don't wanna have kids, because your dad was a shitty father and you think you'd be one too." Starsky huffed.

Hutch closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply. He was getting frustrated with this conversation, and debating his non-existent parental qualities, or those of his father, at this time of night was stupid. 

"No." Hutch said finally, firmly. "I don't want kids, because I don't want kids."

"But you just sa-"

"I KNOW what I just said!" 

The room suddenly felt small with all the tension, and both men abruptly   
turned away from each other, and lay on their backs in silence. 

So much for calm, Hutch thought grimly. Then silently counted to ten; taking a few mindful breaths. 

"Babe," Hutch tried, "sorry I yelled." 

"It’s okay… To be honest I was kinda waiting for you to explode." 

"Babe?" Hutch had a sudden thought.

"Hmm?" Drowsiness was pulling at Starsky's response.

"Do you want kids?" 

"No way," Starsky scoffed. "Go to bed, Hutch. It's too late for serious conversations."

Hutch rolled his eyes in the darkness, and pulled his pillow out from under his head. 

"Good nig-" Starsky’s salutation was cut short; however, when his face was assaulted by his partner’s pillow. 

End (maybe)


End file.
